


The Girl In the Library

by LetsJustWrite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, No Boys Allowed, Romance, a story which is called the girl in the library but is really about three girls in a library!, apparently tags have to less than 100 characters, because i wanted the seine to be near them, but i din't change where they live, but there's only romance between two of them, even though it doesn't appear once, even though it isn't mentioned once in fic, even though it's a rich neighborhood now, gratuitous jacqueline wilson mentions, Éposette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/pseuds/LetsJustWrite
Summary: Eponine had been coming to the library her whole life. But this was the first time she had seen the girl. The girl who was perhaps the most beautiful girl in the world.





	The Girl In the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarwolff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarwolff/gifts).



Eponine had been coming to the library her whole life. At first to escape her parents, and even when she had left their house, to escape the loneliness and cold of her own apartment, with its ever moving cycle of new roommates that the landlord chose. But this was the first time she had ever seen the girl.

She had looked up from her book when she had heard someone step into the small room made out of bookshelf walls she had been reading in and there was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, looking around confusedly. The girl scanned the shelves, standing on her tiptoes to see the top shelves in a way that made Eponine suck in a breath. 

Apparently she didn’t find what she was looking for because a moment later she was standing next to Eponine. “Excuse me, could you help me-”

“I don’t work here,” Eponine said and then immediately hid her face in her book to hide her blush. Idiot. Why hadn’t she let the girl finish what she was saying? She must look so rude now.

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry,” the girl was saying now. “I didn’t mean-”

“I can help you anyway,” Eponine interrupted. Again. But the girl didn’t seem to notice. She flashed Eponine a dazzling smile. 

“Thank you. I’m looking for a book I read when I was little? There was this mansion and a secret garden-”

“The Secret Garden! It’s in the children’s section.” Eponine stood up from her chair, hopefully not to eagerly. “I can show you where it is. If you want.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” The girl gave Eponine another dazzling smile and Eponine felt weak in the knees. “I just moved here with my father so I don’t know anything at all. I’m Cosette. What’s your name?”

“Eponine,” said Eponine and then couldn’t think of anything to add.

“What were you reading when I interrupted you?” Cosette asked. “And I am sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. I was reading Hetty Feather.” If Cosette was looking for a children’s book she surely wouldn’t think anything of Eponine reading one. Except she had been looking for a book from her childhood, not a new children’s book.

“By Jacqueline Wilson, right? I used to love her books. I read Tracy Beaker over and over.”

“You did?” Perhaps Cosette would think she was rereading a book from her childhood too.

“Yes. Oh, thank you!” Eponine had just handed her The Secret Garden. “I’d love to talk more about books with you. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow. Perhaps in Luxembourg Park? If that’s good for you?”

Eponine could barely reply. Was this girl-the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, and who she had interrupted three times-asking her out? “Um, yes, that’s fine.”

“What time is good for you?”

“Anytime after seven. If that’s good for you,” she added.

“Sure!” Cosette was smiling at her again. “It’s a date!”

After Cosette had left Eponine sat staring blankly at her book, not reading the words, until Musichetta-one of the librarians she was somewhat friendly with-told her the library was closing.

“I know it’s not my place to ask,” Musichetta said as Eponine wrapped her scarf around her neck. “But did you just get asked out on a date by that pretty blond girl?”

Eponine blushed behind her scarf. “Yes. Why, did you want her?” she asked only half teasingly.

“You know I’m straight,” Musichetta grinned. “Hey, Eponine?”

Eponine turned around. “Yes?”

“Good luck.”


End file.
